


Mine

by pupkits



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, just some fluff and light smut i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupkits/pseuds/pupkits
Summary: Wade chuckled against his neck. "I'm just feeling happy.""Oh?" Peter turned around in Wade's hold. He wrapped one arm around his neck, playing and rubbing the exposed scars on his upper back, "About what?"





	

Scarred hands carefully wove their way through fluffy hair, relishing the softness of it all. He felt his heart pound harshly against his chest, slipping a hand down Peter's body and resting at his hip. Wade moved his thumb in soothing circles, earning him a hum from his boyfriend.

He felt Peter arch his back against his chest. He didn't know whether it was a stretch from waking up or a thurst for more. The way Peter's hand intertwined with Wade's to bring it lower made him realize it was the latter. Peter rolled his head back against Wade's shoulder, the touch against his lower part drawing a soft moan from his lips.

Wade lovingly placed kisses on the exposed neck, sucking and leaving hickeys as his hand moved from Peter's hair down to his chest. The hand on Peter's hard on played with the waistband of his boxers, wondering if his boyfriend would appreciate it.

"Mmm," Peter hummed in thought and pleasure, "This is a nice way to wake up..."

Wade chuckled against his neck. "I'm just feeling happy."

"Oh?" Peter turned around in Wade's hold. He wrapped one arm around his neck, playing and rubbing the exposed scars on his upper back, "About what?"

Wade's face became hot, he was never one to be a sap, usually brushing them off with sexual jokes. He pressed his head against Peter's and stared into those hazel eyes he loved so much, "That you're mine. That you like me. That I love you."

Peter's face brightened with a blush, surprise washing over his face before being replaced with a large smile. Peter leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against Wade's lips. It was long but not sensual. It was purely romantic.

"I love you, too." Peter rubbed his nose against Wade's, earning him a laugh.

They stayed just like that for a while until Peter spoke up, "I don't have work today."

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you wanna do then?"

Peter bit his lip leaning up close to Wade's ear, placing little nips on his lobe. Wade shuttered and moved his hands down Peter's body.

Without notice, Peter turned around in Wade's arms, interlacing their hands and laughed. "I think I wanna sleep some more."

"You...you are such an asshole." Wade blew a raspberry on Peter's neck, making him squeak with surprise. Wade then settled to sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Peter's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something light i guess sorry if it's bad i haven't written in a while


End file.
